Playing with a deadly virus
by too enigmatic 2 b urs
Summary: With a madman for a terrorist/scientist on the loose, a lethal virus infecting and killing people, a partner who he intensely dislikes-okay, he HATES, and a job that's underestimating him, can Agent Fenton still save the world without dying in the process? Good thing he met Sam Manson, at least she's trustworthy... isn't she?
1. beginning

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Hi this is my first fanfic,I hope you like it .Please be kind, I'm not good at English. By the way I got this idea from the movie: Mission impossible 2. I thought its cool so I wrote ugh..I mean typed it down. _

_On with the story. _

"Speaks"

"_Thoughts"_

_-------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o----------------------_

**Introduction**

The sun is rising, and its rays were peeking through the purple curtains of a bedroom. A beautiful woman with long black hair and amethyst (**a/n: amethyst was the name of my section, just telling you)** eyes were lazily getting up from her bed. She groggily looks at her purple and black clock. It read 6:55 a.m.

"Oh gosh!" she almost screamed.

She jumped from her bed, and run towards the bathroom. She finishes taking a bath at 9 minutes. Then she grabbed her car keys and drove outside.

------21172117211721172111721117211721172117----

An African-American man was sitting in front of a computer. It looks like he was in a middle of something serious. Then a tall man with black hair and sapphire blue eyes sneaked on the back of him, you can see him smiling.

"Boo" he shouted,

The African-American whose name was Tucker let out a girlish scream and he accidentally press the esc (escape) on the computer's keyboard. The other agents 'head snapped and they look to him. He suddenly realized what he did and quickly covered his mouth then glared at Danny.

"It's nothing" Tucker said to the other agents and they brought back their attention to their works.

"Danny what the heck did you just do?" he said in a low voice almost a whisper with a hint of angriness.

"hehehe sorry Tuck, it's just your so busy when there's nothing to be busy about" replied Danny

"Oh it's nothing; you just KILL ME WHEN I'M AT LEVEL 10!" he said angrily at Danny

"I'm really sorry about that Tucker; you can play it again can't you? He asked

"Yeah, but I'm gonna repeat it all over again" he said sadly

Just then a girl with a long wavy black hair and chocolate brown eyes called Danny and Tucker.

"Danny, Tucker, boss wants us in his office, he said NOW she said in a bossy tone

"Okay" they both said.

21212121212121212121212121212121212121212121221212121212121212212121212121212121

The three went to the "boss" office. He's name was Mr. Ethan Milles. He is the director of A.T.U (Anti-Terrorists Unit). This unit helps in keeping the country terrorists-free and peaceful.

Danny, Tucker and Valerie entered the director's office. The director together with the other members was already sitting. The room was painted in overalls white and there is a long table, with chairs that surround it. There were 3 of them already there, the director, Ethan Milles, Martin Hawks, and Sheila Rogers.

"Agents please sit-down" Ethan said calmly

The three of them took their seats; Valerie was sitting next to Tucker's left while Danny sat next to his right and there's an empty seat beside Danny.

"We had received a report that the terrorists have been planning to attack again. Unfortunately, it looks like they got better this time." He said while observing their

Reactions.

"uhm..excuse me sir? What do you mean by got better?" Danny asked, confused

The director smiled to himself and said, "According to our source, they created a deadly virus, which was named Cordilla virus." He said seriously, looking at them.

"Cordilla virus?" Tucker asked, confused

"Yes, Tucker, it is indeed a deadly virus. It only takes an hour for the virus to **completely **invade a human body, it's a fast killer."

The agents give the director a -you're-kidding-look.

"I'm telling you the fact, so…in order to stop them, of course we need the best agents" when he said best agents. He looks at Danny. Upon seeing this Danny gulped.

"And the only best agents here are you four, we need 2 field agents and the other will stay here for the inner work, which means Tucker and Valerie will stay here for references and Danny with Martin are the field agents. Any questions? He said

When none of them speak…

"Okay that's all, if you need something just ask Ms. Rogers, the things you need will be arrange in a few moments. Dismissed.

21212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Danny was now sitting in _his_ office.

"_Why in the world __**he**__ send me in this mission? Oh yeah he said __**"best agents"**__ am I that good? Well it's better than to be stuck here with a pile of papers. But what does he think he's doing? He paired me up with a jerk! They all knew that Martin and I can't go along together!! Is __**he **__one of the best? I don't think so. I must be more careful, he couldn't know about my powers…_

_---------1717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717--------------------_

_So did you like it? Please leave a comment, I accept criticizes and flames._

_Sorry again for wrong grammars... If you find something wrong please tell me..._


	2. The Fight, a Challenge

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything._

_First of all, I want to say thank you to the first two reviewers: Devilchild93 and reader. I appreciated your comments. I'm__ trying__ to make it more realistic as I can do. I made the story a little fast; I kind of jumped into the part where they are starting the mission. Don't worry, Sam will appear in later chapters._

_2121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212_

**Chapter 2 **

**The Fight, the Challenge**

Danny was now in his room in a 5-star hotel, unpacking some of his personal things, and already testing some of their equipments to be use in their mission. While his rival, Martin was doing the same thing too, except he is talking to **one **of his girlfriends over the phone.

"Yeah babe, don't yah worry, it wouldn't take long…yeah…I'm really sorry…I missed you too…of course I wouldn't cheat on you…you knew that, you're my number one.., Martin said on the phone.

"_Wow, she's number one. I wonder who his number two is." He thought sarcastically_

"Martin…Martin? " (No one answers)

Danny became curious when he noticed Martin was not in the room. He then went over to the front door, only to see Martin flirting to one of the girl attendants in the hotel. He made a disgusted face.

"Hey man, you're going to help me in here right? He asked innocently then he acted like he just saw him flirting.

"Oh sorry miss, but you can continue your "talk" later, we're still kind of busy in here" he lied.

Martin glared at him, and said; "Yeah, I'm sorry Aira, I think my brother was having a little fight with his girlfriend so he's putting it out on me" he smiled evilly.

The girl walked away and Martin closed the door.

"I don't have any fight with my girlfriend because I don't have a girlfriend" Danny said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah…yeah, I forgot that you're such a coward to ask girls on a date" replied Martin mockingly.

Danny got insulted; he wanted to punch him in his face. But he controlled himself and forced to put his most calmness voice.

"I'm not a coward, I just know it's not the right time for me to have a girlfriend, and if I do have one, I'll better leave this job so I can have more time for her." He said smiling, he was satisfied of his answer and he knew it was true.

"What a good excuse" he chuckled

"Whatever…By the way _flirty boy _boss told us to contact him when were set"

"Okay, hey what did you called me? He asked

"_Now its payback time…" Danny thought, smiling to himself _

"I already said it, I won't repeat it, Danny said firmly

"_oopss, strike one, nice job Fenton. (Sighs) but I need to stop this even though I'm winning the game, wait nothing would happen if I make it a little longer right? Besides Mr. Ethan wouldn't know about it…I guess…"Danny thought_

"You're going to regret that you said that Fenton" Martin said angrily, he is starting to close his hands into a fist.

"Really? I don't remember I regret something in my life" _"except when I chose this job, but hey I really want this job because I'll be able to protect the people legally. But I don't want to have a partner like this. Well I guess that's life, my life anyway."_ He added in his mind.

Martin was beginning to be pissed off by Danny. Luckily Danny's phone ring.

Saved by the bell or should I say saved by the phone? He answered it. that instant they both forgot their fight .

"Hello? Danny asked casually.

"Danny its me, Ethan… the voice on other line answered.

"Yeah, sir?

"I'm just checking on you boys, I just hoped that you two are being easy with each other."

"Yes, definitely sir. Martin and I are unpacking when you called" Danny lied.

"Really? Good. Will you open the laptop please so we could see you, and we have some new sources to give you." The director requested.

Danny set up the laptop. While Martin just watched and listen.

"Is it okay now sir? Danny asked.

"Yeah, so how are your flight boys? The director asked.

This time it was Martin's turn to answer.

"It was fine sir, the plane was comfortable. He replied, although it was a lie.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Their bags and other thing were packed. Danny was taking second checks on them. While Tucker was checking their gadgets._

_Mart, do you know how to use this? Tucker asked, while holding a small bottle that looked like a men's perfume._

"_Of course, and if I don't, that's why they created the manual right? He said proudly._

"_You know, if you're in the middle of consecutive gun fires, will you still be able to read & understand the manual correctly?" Danny asked more on stated smartly._

"_Well if that happen it's my problem, not yours!" Martin replied hinting hate in his voice._

"_I hope it really happen" Danny wished in low voice but Martin and tucker heard him._

"_What? If you wanted to kill me why don't you do it now or you're gonna wait till I shot you first?" Martin said while aiming his gun at Danny._

"_Fenton, Hawks __**(a/n: that's Martin's surname)**__! Stop that stupid fight in this instant! The director almost shouted. _

"_How old are you two? Five? Do I still need to tell you to control yourselves? We are talking about your mission here, the lives of thousands of people, and what are you doing? Competing with each other, like idiots._

_Their director scolded them._

"_I'm sorry sir; it's not going to happen again." Danny apologized._

"_I'm sorry too sir." Martin also said_

Inside the plane…

"_Dreaming to have a girlfriend, aren't we? " Martin said mockingly._

"_At least I'm not an idiot whose gonna look at the gadget's manual in the middle of gun fires" Danny replied, challenging._

"_Why don't we have a challenge?" Martin asked._

"_For what?" Danny asked, confused._

"_To see who the better between us is," Martin replied._

"_Wow, I don't know there's a little brain left in your head" Danny said sarcastically._

"_Very funny, let's see who can stop the terrorists first, your gonna count the men you had down and I'll count mine, the greater the men's down, the greater the points we will get. You agree?" Martin explained._

"_All I can say is, it's stupid, that's why we we're called __**partners, **__you know. Danny replied._

"_Coward" he said._

"_am not"_

"_Prove it" He smartly shot back._

"_Fine, I hate to say it but we're still sticking together as partners, in front of everyone. Danny replied._

"_Fine to me" Martin answered._

"_Then it's a deal" they finished._

_**--------------END OF FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------**_

"_Good" their director said._

"_Tucker will send to your PDA's and computer all of the information you're going to need, and a reminder boys, forget your childish fights, you need to cooperate and rely to each other as __**partners**__. If you need help, keep in touch, understand? He asked._

"_Yes, sir "they both answered._

_212121212121212121212121212121212212121212121212121212121212121212121212_

_**So does this chapter look good to you? **_

_**Is my story messy or something?**_

_**Do I have wrong sentences or grammars?**_

_**Did you understand it?**_

_**Please leave a review…**_

_** center italic 'Phantom-angel21' i/ center/ **_


	3. Cordilla virus,first attack

_Disclaimer: (____Sighs) I don't own Danny phantom._

_Another chapter yay! Thanks guys for correcting me, and giving me ideas. This chapter is about Sam and the bad guys, and yes Danny is a half-ghost, although it is my problem where to insert that part. By the way I'm not familiar with the different places in U.S. Can I ask you something? What do they mean when they say stale documents? Because when I upload the story, the computer labeled its life 60 days. Does that mean my story has only 60 days?_

"Speaks"

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter 3**

**The virus and the First Attack**

"Sam, _honey_, please get out of there, soon that place will got infected with the virus." A male in his sweetest voice say on the other end of the line.

"I TOLD YOU ONCE DASH BAXTER THAT I WILL RATHER DIE BEING WITH THE INNOCENT PEOPLE THAN TO BE WITH YOU!" The woman, who was called Sam, shouted.

Samantha Manson or Sam Manson is the president of the Manson Company. She inherited this very large fortune, much to her disgust. You can describe her as an independent girl since she was young; she hates pink and other girly things and acts. Although she had drop the Goth fashion when she turned 18. She still wears dark colors.

Sam has a long, raven black hair; she had grown her hair until it reached her mid-back. She had a pair of unique amethyst eyes. She has a slender body. She is taller than most women.

**-----SAM'S POINT OF VIEW-----**

"It all started last week, when Dash Baxter the supposed "to be" my fiancée had called me, stating that the people in Colorado, has a huge death threat. Yes, a very huge one.

They were planning to release a deadly virus. I think they named it Cordilla virus, according to Dash his _old friend_ Vlad Masters created it."

"I know you're asking the same question too. Why on earth they created such a deadly virus? They were just plain psychos. You're maybe asking yourself why Dash told it to me. Well because he said he is _in love with me_,_ and he doesn't want me to get infected and die with the innocent people. _How sweet (she thought sarcastically).

"That statement of his really scared and disgusted me. I've made some research about the virus and according to the source:

"Cordilla virus- Is a virus that _supposed to be_ a good virus that can cure severe diseases like cancer, hepatitis, peptic ulcer etc. But the bright scientists have miscalculated some of its properties that it turned to a deadly virus. It can infect all people of all ages. This gas virus is potentially dangerous.

**Signs and symptoms**

First stage- a continuous nose bleed, the person will feel weak, worst faint

Second stage- rashes appear to all parts of the body, head & body ache

Third stage/ last and worse- slow breathing, the person will suffer all sorts of pain in different body parts…. Dying

_This virus takes only an hour to kill a person. _

She has this information for a week but she still not doing anything. Yesterday, she received a small package and a note; it contains 10 small cylindrical containers with a green gel-like chemical inside it. The note says:

"_To my precious Samantha, _

_These chemicals are the anti-virus. You can use these just incase you got infected. _

_A reminder, don't you dare to use this in any other person who became infected because you didn't want your beloved and most protected animals to die, would you? And oh I nearly forgot to remind you that you should go away from that place before my men released the virus. I'll meet you at Mr. Masters's mansion at Wisconsin, Friday 7:00 in the evening. Hope to see you there sweetie!_

_The one that really care & loved you,_

_Dash Baxter_

Sam crumpled the letter after reading it the fifth time. She aimed to throw it to the trash can, but she changed her mind instead she put it inside her jeans right, back pocket. Then she came up with a plan.

"_I would never leave this place. I have my friends here, and I care for them. All I need to do is report this to the police or the media, but my problem is how do they going to believe me? They're going to think I'm just losing my mind just like Dash, and who the hell going to believe that the famous and charitable scientist/billionaire Vlad Masters is teaming with the terrorist? _

She sighed upon realizing this and was going outside when she heard people panicking.

"What's going on?" then it hit her.

"Oh my god, I thought this will happen tomorrow, not today. It can't be… I need to see Chloe. She might need my help."

She grabbed the small suitcase which containing the anti-virus and ran outside.

--------18181818181818818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181-------

Danny was now getting ready; he loaded the different sizes of bullets to different sizes of guns. He was also checking their gadgets and setting it up. Martin on the other hand, was busy spraying perfume all over his body.

"What in the world you think you're doing?" Danny asked,pissed

"Spraying some perfume, why? is it your first time to see a man getting ready?" Martin replied innocently.

They are starting it again another non-sense fight.

"No, it's not my first time, _flirty boy, _I'm just confused why are you spraying that you called perfume? It smells pretty awful." Danny shot back smiling.

"Stop calling me flirty boy, oh I know it you're insecure of me, don't you? Because I always get the girls I want, but you? You're just going to sit from a distance and watch the girls. Am I right _coward?_ You're afraid of rejection." Martin replied smoothly and smiling.

That one really got Danny. He got a firm hold of his gun, and planning to aim and shoot Martin right below his belt (**a/n: you know what I mean, hehehe,) **but again controlled himself and instead, thought of a nice reply.

"I already told you I'm not a coward; I'm waiting for the right girl. You know you're funny you're worrying about your smell and looks when you're in the middle of a very important mission." He replied calmly.

"I need to be presentable when I save damsel in distresses" He shot back

"I'm sure your Damsel in distresses was going to die if you always worry about yourself." Danny replied smartly.

Then Danny saw from their room window, people were panicking.

"Damn you Mart, its happening! Let's go and forget about your smelling-nice-to-girls-when-I- rescued-them portion. Danny shouted

"Yeah…yeah..." Mart replied in a bored tone.

"Hey! Danny are we still on with challenge? Unless you're- Martin was cut off by Danny.

"Don't you say it again. And of course we're still on with it." Danny replied.

------------77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777---------------------

As they went out side they saw many guys in black suits and gas-masks. Danny already got 3 men down. While Martin got 2.

"I counted 3 of them down, I think they are more than fifteen(15) maybe 20" Danny said while looking for more guys to shot.

"Boastful, I got 2 and- martin replied while shooting somebody, the man fell down, dead. - That's 3! He exclaimed proudly.

--------------555555555555555555555555555555555555555555-------------------------------

After a few minutes of consecutive gun fires. Danny and Martin are lost into each other's sight. If you look around the place you can see several people in corners crying for their dead relatives, friends. Some of them were victims of scattered, flying bullets. While the

others were still alive, holding handkerchiefs on their noses. They had released the virus!

Danny looks around hoping to see his partner alive and reciting the girls he had rescued or the number of men he turned down. But he didn't see any sign of his jerk partner. He became worried although he hated Martin, he still value the lives of people.

Then he felt something flowing from his nose. He wiped it with his left hand, only to allow him to see his own blood. He got infected! He dug in to his pocket to find his phone. He got it immediately and speed dialed ATU's office. (**a/n if you don't remember, ATU stands for, Anti-Terrorists Unit.) **It only took two rings before someone answered.

"Hello? ATU, may I help you?" answered a male voice.

"Of course you can help me Tuck, it's me Danny" He replied

"Danny what happened, did you stop them, where's Mart? Are you guys alright? " Tucker asked, concerned

"Yeah we killed their men, unfortunately they already released the virus before we got them, I can't find Martin, and I hope he's alright. Tucker I got infected." Danny stated serious.

"What!" Tucker was surprised.

"Tucker who were you talking to?" asked Ethan.

Tucker looked terrified. He faced his boss with a sad expression.

"Mr. Foley, will you please answer my question" ordered their director.

"Sir, its Danny" Tucker replied

"Put him in speaker phone" command their director.

Tucker did what he was asked to do.

"Danny it's me Ethan, tell us what happened" their director said.

Danny sighed.

"Sir, we killed to-what I counted 20 men. Unfortunately I lost Martin in the middle of the heat and they've released the virus before we got them. I assume that I'm infected sir." Danny replied.

The director, Shiela, and Valerie was shocked. Tucker remained silent.

"Danny, do you know where you are? We're just going to send another agent in there to replace you and to find Martin. I'll send a chopper to pick you up and get you medical attention." Ethan said

"Thank you sir, but we all know that once you got infected, you will die unless you got the anti-virus." Danny replied.

"There's got to be something right? I m…mean there's a possibility we can stop it by using some alternatives." Tucker said, hoping to save his best friend.

"Nothing…only the anti-virus" Danny replied sadly.

"I'm not going back there sir, I'm sorry but I'm going to finish this mission even if I died doing it. I'm going to find Martin and stop them as far as I can do. I'll report back to you guys, I still need to help this people." Danny replied firmly.

"That is an order Danny, you should obey it" Ethan retorted.

"I'm sorry sir, "Danny said, then he turned off his phone.

"Danny…Danny …Danny? He's gone; all of you get back to work. Get me a visual, Tucker try to locate him, and Valerie searched for the anti-virus. Sheila give me the list of our best field agents. I want results before 30 minutes. Ethan ordered.

The agents immediately turned back to their works. All of them were worried about Danny and Martin but the one that worries most was tucker. He's afraid to lose his best friend then he came up with an idea.

-----------------555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555-------------------

**-----Sam's point f view------**

"The gun fires lasted for 10 minutes. I came out from my hiding spot only to see scattered dead bodies. I felt sadness in the atmosphere. I saw people crying of the loss of their loved ones. I felt guilty for not reporting the information I got. This wouldn't happen if I did something. It's my entire fault.

"It's not the right time to blame myself. I should find Chloe, I should find my friend."

"After searching for 15 minutes, I felt tired and my stomach was doing flip-flops because I'm not used to the smell of dead bodies. I'm curious because after they released the virus, I'm still not infected." I can't take the smell anymore so I turned to an ally and released it. **(A/n: sorry for those who were eating) **then I heard someone groaning. I followed the sound; I'm surprised to see a man, around my age, sitting on the ground his left hand is covering his nose, while his right hand holding his gun. Wait a gun?"

"I walk closer to him. "_What on earth I'm doing_?" But this man maybe needs help…"

**--------Danny's point of view-------**

"After talking to the rest of the ATU. I decide to continue my mission, even though I know I'm going to die in an hour. I was going to find Martin but my body was not cooperating. I'm a half-ghost I shouldn't be infected, can I? Duh it already happened.

"Just then I heard someone was approaching me, I held my gun tighter hoping it was another terrorist. I turned and aimed it to the person approaching me, but I was wrong instead I saw a beautiful girl in a purple blouse and black jeans. I was stunned by her beauty. That time I thought I was already dead because I saw an angel. Hehehe, I smiled to myself, and then I saw her eyes, amethyst eyes. A very unique one."

"Hi I'm Sam; I see you got infected too. Maybe I can help you? Are you a law agent?" The girl asked me.

--------21212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121----------------

**hahaha.. A cliff hanger…**

**Again, I'm going to ask you a few questions.**

**So did you like this chapter?**

**Are my sentences and spelling correct?**

**Is this chapter long or short?**

**What do you think of the title of my story?**

'**phantom-angel21'**


	4. Meeting Sam

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and related characters. _

_Okay this is my fourth chapter, I'm glad you like it guys._

**Chapter 4 **

**Meeting Sam**

_I'm giving you the previous paragraph and a line._

"_Just then I heard someone was approaching me, I held my gun tighter hoping it was another terrorist. I turned and aimed it to the person approaching me, but I was wrong instead I saw a beautiful girl in a purple blouse and black jeans. I was stunned by her beauty. That time I thought I was already dead because I saw an angel. Hehehe, I smiled to myself, and then I saw her eyes, amethyst eyes. A very unique one."_

"_Hi I'm Sam; I see you got infected too. Maybe I can help you? Are you a law agent?" The girl asked me._

_--------------_-dxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxs---------

"Hi I'm Sam; I see you got infected too. Maybe I can help you? Are you a law agent?" Sam asked him.

Danny was busy dreaming in "Tra-la-la land" so he didn't know the girl already asked him. Sam noticed it so she repeated her question.

She cleared her throat and, "ehem… uhm... excuse me mister, but I said maybe I can help you? But if you don't need it, it's okay with me." Sam said irritated.

Danny was snapped back to reality and he answered her.

"Huh? Oh…I'm sorry I zoned out. Uhm… yeah, yeah I got infected. Wait, how do you know about the virus? And how come you can help me? "Danny asked confused.

"Its okay, the... the virus? "_What am I going to tell him? I know it because the stupid terrorist leader told me? That sounds pathetic. If I told the truth, he would accuse me as another ally of Dash. What am I gonna do? Think, Sam, think!" _she's busy searching her mind for an answer.

This time it was Sam's turn to zone out.

"Miss?" Danny asked.

Finally Sam got an answer.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I heard it from the news." She lied, but then she blushed realizing she had just spaced when talking to a person.

"_The news? Did they already inform the media about this? Well if they did, they're going to cause a world wide panic. But I hope they didn't. _ Danny thought.

"Oh I see…by the way I'm Danny Fenton, ATU federal agent, I'm the one in charged in this but I got infected too. Danny replied, showing his id

"_He's a federal agent; I should tell him the truth. Wait, but before that I must give him the anti-virus first. I can't let a handsome agent to die. Did I just say that? _Sam thought.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Fenton. I'm Sam Manson. We should get you the anti-virus before your condition got worse." Sam said while shaking his right hand.

"_Manson? That name sounds familiar. Wait, Sam Manson? She's the beautiful president of the Manson Company? But what is she doing in here and she knows about the anti-virus. There's something she's not telling me. That I need to find out." _He said to himself.

"You're Sam Manson? Wow, nice to meet you Ms. Manson, and you can call me Danny." He said smiling.

"Yeah, I think I am. Don't call me Ms. Manson I feel very important. Just call me Sam. I got 10 anti-viruses only. Give me your arm so I can inject it to you. You're not afraid of the needle, are you?" She asked smiling too.

"Okay Sam, wait you got the anti-virus? Where did you get it?" Danny asked puzzled.

Sam got herself trapped. So she decided to tell him the truth.

"It's a long story. I promised I tell you. But first, let's get you cured." She replied while setting up the anti-virus.

"Okay… and no I'm not afraid of the needles." Danny said defeated.

When he said he's not afraid of needles he remembered Tucker, he's afraid in hospitals and other medical things. That thought made him smiled.

Dxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxs

Sam had save Danny's life. She told him the whole story and he also told her that he had a partner but they got separated. Danny also told her about martin and his fights. They both got along with each other and found something in common. Finding their friends, although Danny didn't consider Martin as a friend. Sam had decided to stick with Danny in the mission. But Danny didn't allow her until they both also got into a fight.

"Danny, I already told you I'm not a damsel in distress that goes into the safest places and then comes out when the fight is over." Sam said annoyed, while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sam, I never said that you're that kind of person, I just didn't want to risk your life." Danny explained.

"Okay…okay, you didn't, but I'm still going with you" Sam said firmly and stubbornly.

"Yeah… (Realizes that Sam still not giving up) What?! You can't, "Danny argued.

Sam smiled, by Danny's expression. "Fine, if you don't want **to be with me**, I'll just have to do it myself" She said, then she realized her words, she blushed, but tried to hide it.

"I never said I don't want you to be with me" Danny answered softly, looking at the ground, hiding also his blushed face.

"I'm sorry, but you know that I'm not gonna just sit here and wait." She said.

Danny sighed defeated, "Fine, _Sammy_ is going with me, but stay out when the situation get uncontrolled."

"thanks." She said smiling and hugged Danny.

Danny was tensed by Sam's sudden action, then relaxed and hugged her back. They stayed in that position for a few minutes then they both realized what they were doing and released each other.

"And don't call me Sammy, if you still want to live." Sam warned

Danny chuckled an "okay"

Dxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdsxsdxsdxsdxsdx

_Sorry guys, this was a short chapter…..if you have ideas …please share it to me…please. Please_

'_phantom-angel21'_


	5. When Feelings Arise

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything., the plot maybe, but it's not as original,' cause there are already writers that wrote a plot like this, but mine is kind of different right?_

_A/n: I'm sorry, I didn't update for 1 week? I lost count. Because my inspiration flew away. However, it came back when you review._

"Speaks"

"_Thoughts"_

_**-------------------**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**When Feelings arise **_

"So? Do we have any brilliant plans, Mr. Fenton? " asked Sam mockingly.

They are getting ready for a travel from Colorado to Wisconsin, after Sam had showed Danny the letter that arrived with the package of anti-viruses.

"Go to Vlad Masters' mansion, spy on them, attack, killed those who blocked our way, get more anti-viruses to save those who got infected." Danny said in a bored tone. "Does that satisfy you Ms. Manson?" Danny asked looking to Sam, expecting her to agree to him.

"No," She answered. Danny looked disappointed. But kept silent and gestured her to continue.

"You're not going to call your boss or someone at the office to inform them that you're alive? They're probably worrying about you." She stated concerned.

Danny paused and thought first, "Yah, I forgot about that, I'm still feeling guilty because I didn't listen to him. What would happen to me if you didn't come?" he asked her, although he knew the answer.

Sam was unsure whether to answer his question or just changed the topic; she didn't want to talk about he nearly died because of _their_ selfishness. But deep down inside, she knew she had a feeling that she really doesn't want Danny to die.

Then she blush thinking of her and Danny being together, but she shrugged it. _"I can't fall for him; in this case, a handsome and muscular agent already got a girlfriend whom waiting for him after finishing his mission successfully, and I'm just going to fade away just like the memory of this tragedy." _ Sam thought sadly.

Danny noticed Sam's sudden changed of behavior.

"Sam are you alright? Something bothering you?" Danny asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think I'm just tired" She lied.

"Sorry" Danny said, sincerely.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"For making your life a living hell" He said sadly.

"No, it's not your fault, I'm really involved in this, and it's my fault I didn't do something, I let the people die. It was my entire fault." She said crying.

Danny patted her back gently, giving her his shoulder to cry on. Sam accepted his shoulder.

"Sam, don't cry, it's not your fault, it's nobody's fault, they were just insane people who want more money and power. We're gonna make it, we can't let them win and rule over." Danny said comforting Sam.

Sam had managed her tears, and looked up to him; Danny was more than 6-feet so Sam was just leveled to his chest.

"Thanks, Danny" She said smiling at him.

"It was nothing Sam" Danny smiled back.

Their faces were inches apart, they stared into each others eyes while Danny was slowly moving his face towards her, and Sam was about to close her eyes….then…

**RRRRIIIINNNGGGG!!!!**

Danny's phone rang. What a moment breaker? Danny sighed in annoyance; he grabbed his phone and answered it. Leaving both he and Sam disappointed.

"What?!" He asked irritated.

"Man, thank god Danny you're alive. So how are you? " the man on the other line asked happily.

"Tucker? I'm fine now, thanks to-" He was cut off by Tucker.

"By who? An angel? Congratulations man, you finally got a girlfriend" Tucker said still happy as he can be.

"Sam, could you excuse me for a second?" Danny said while covering the end of the phone, so tucker wouldn't hear it.

"Uh… Sure Danny" Sam said

Danny walk a few feet from Sam, so she couldn't hear them, but still not so far so he could kept an eye on her.

**-----Danny's POV----**

"Sam? Is she the one? Sweet." Tucker said, unfortunately he heard me and continues to tolerate me.

"She's the one who saved my life, if she didn't come, I think you're crying now for a dead Danny" I said smiling at the thought Sam had step into my life.

"How romantic" Tucker said dreaming.

"Shut up, by the way, we were heading towards Wisconsin to our _best friends_ to finish these all. I said changing the subject.

"Should I tell it to them? What do you mean we? You already found Martin?" Tucker questioned more like interrogate.

"Yeah, I think you should; besides we need backup and oh me and Sam, it's a long story. I'll tell you when I come back." I replied, knowing tucker would ask more about Sam.

"Okay man, tell me EVERYTHING huh, hehehe" Tucker continue.

"Yeah…yeah" I answered.

-**--END OF DANY'S POV------**

**----SAM'S POV----**

"I felt guilty when I realized I let many people died. I can't hide my sadness and I felt the tears coming from my eyes. That's when I cried, I showed my weakness in front of Danny."

"Thanks to him, he comforted me; he hugged me and even gave his shoulder to cry on"

"When I stopped crying like a baby, I looked up to him and he looked at me also. We stared into each other's eyes. I can't believe it! He's moving his face towards mine…I was about to close my eyes, when his phone ring. I watched him sighed, in annoyance? Is he about to kiss me or there's just something in my face."

"He answered his phone, I thought it was his girlfriend, but he said the name, Tucker, he told me a bit about Tucker, he said he was his best friend in the whole world."

"Sam, could you excuse me for a second?" Danny said.

"Uh… Sure Danny" I replied.

"He walked a few feet away, leaving me here wondering if he really was about to kiss me, or I'm just dreaming?"

"I watched him talk to Tucker, while he was also watching me? I looked away, I feel embarrassed caught in the act of watching him, no staring at him.

**-----END OF SAM'S POV------**

"Tucker you wouldn't believe who's behind all of this" Danny said.

"Who? " Tucker asked excitedly.

"Dash Baxter" Danny said clearly.

"What?!" Tucker was shocked.

"As in Dash Baxter, former agent of ATU, and your pretend to be friend?"

"Yep that's him."

"That traitor, I thought he was imprisoned because of harassing the daughter of Mr. Manson?" Tucker asked interested.

"I thought too, but it seemed he's was released, so can you give me all the information about him and about the fruit loop too? Danny asked.

"Yeah, just a moment, wait what did Vlad have to do with this?" Tucker asked while currently typing and searching for the information Danny had asked.

"He's the evil and crazy scientist who created that stupid virus" Danny said hinting anger and hatred in his voice.

"Okay, I think I get it now, I'll send it to your PDA. By the way I'm trying to locate Martin-" Tucker was cut off by Danny.

"Thanks Tuck, you didn't need to locate him anymore I think I found him." Danny said

"Huh? I thought you said, you still didn't find him?" Tucker asked confused.

"Yeah, but now I can see him, I'll call you back Tucker, and oh please tell to Mr. Ethan all the things I told you, okay?"

"Yes, sir, take care, keep in touch" Tucker replied.

"Thanks, bye" Danny said while clicking his phone shut.

-----

_**Please review!**_

_**Reader: thanks, for reviewing and your patience, at least I know someone is really reading this story.**_

_**For the others, please, please kindly leave a review so that I know your reading it and interested about it. The reason I'm not updating is I thought no one is reading it. just say HI if you don't know what to say. **_

'_**phantom-angel21'**_


	6. A Little Reunion

_Disclaimer: I still and will never own Danny phantom and stuffs related. _

_A/N: I'm not gonna be tired thanking you guys, for your reviews hehehe___

"Speaks"

"_Thoughts" _

**--------- ------ **

**Chapter 6 **

**A Little Reunion **

**DPOV**

"Thanks, bye" I said to Tucker as a flip my phone shut. I was staring at Sam while I'm talking to Tucker then I realized she's also **staring **at me. I smiled inside; I just hope that Sam's boyfriend wouldn't know about this. Sam looked away when she saw me staring at her. I was about to talk to her when I remembered Martin.

**NPOV **

"Sam" Danny called her, while walking towards her.

"Yeah?" Sam replied.

Danny had made it back to Sam's place. "You see that figure over there?" Danny asked while pointing to the 2 figures walking up to them.

"Yeah…which one?" Sam asked.

"The boy one, that's him, that's Martin although I hate to say it he's my partner."

Sam chuckled. "Okay, let's meet them" She said motioning Danny to follow.

"Let's go" Danny replied.

They went to the figures. Surprisingly, Martin had brought someone with him.** (A/N: Guess who?)**

"Hey Mart, what happened to you?" Danny asked with a little, very little hint of concern.

"I don't know also, when I woke up I'm sleeping on this beautiful girl's lap" He replied while smiling at the girl standing behind him. The girl returned the smile.

"Wow. Man, I was just lost in some place and you got yourself a girlfriend." Martin said mockingly, while smiling like an idiot to Sam.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Sam this is my partner Martin and Martin this is my savior Sam" Danny introduced them both to each other.

"It's just a coincidence" She said to Danny. "Nice to meet you" she said while shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. You look familiar, did we met before?" Martin asked flirting.

"Yeah, I think so" Sam replied smirking.

"Really? Did you remember where?" Martin asked hopefully. _"Wow, can't believe she falls for that easily."_

Sam thought first and a smirk appeared on her lips. "Oh I remembered it! In the police station, you're that guy who accused as a rapist, right?" She said.

Danny tried his hardest not to laugh. Sam was really a clever one.

Martin got pissed by Sam. He was run out of words. "Uhh…of course not I'm federal agent miss, you must be mistaking" he defended himself.

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought you were him because you got the same attitude" she displayed an innocent look on her face.

"Sam? Is that you?" the girl suddenly talked, She's a smaller by inch than Sam. She has a long brownish, straight hair that flows until her waistline. She got a pair of emerald green eyes. She's wearing a purple blouse just like Sam's and dark blue jeans.

Sam looks to the girl and recognized her. "Chloe?"

"Yeah the one and only" Replied the girl.

Sam walked up to her and hugged her. "I thought I'm not gonna see you again, mind telling me what happened?" She asked her smiling.

"Of course" replied Chloe.

"Am I missing something?" Danny interrupted.

"Danny this is my best friend Chloe, she's the one I'm talking about, remember?" Sam introduced.

"Yeah, nice to meet you" Danny said offering a hand shake.

"Same here" she replied shaking Danny's hand.

They went to another hotel for gathering the things they need and for a little bonding.

dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp

"I thought I was going to die when one of the men held me as his hostage. But I'm still lucky, Martin was quick. He saved me!" Chloe narrated dreamily.

"Really?" was all Danny and Sam said at the same time. They both blushed and still both looked away.

"Lovebirds" Martin said.

"We're not lovebirds!" our favorite couple said at the same time. Once again another blushy moment and an awkward silent filled the room.

"Whatever, so _coward,_ when are you planning to attack these terrorists?" Martin asked.

They started it again.

"After we finished getting ready _flirty boy_. So do you need a manual, just in case?" Danny shot back.

You can now see Danny and Martin both surrounded by flaming fire.

"What? You're the one who said you're gonna look-in the manual when you don't know how to use a new weapon." Danny said innocently.

"How about you? Do you still need Sam to protect you in case you got shot?"

"Why are you involving her? I just ask you if you still need to bring manual."

Martin, well do I need to say got pissed off again, he turned to Sam.

"Hey Sam, my _coward _partner wants to ask you if you already have a boyfriend? Because he's too afraid to ask you himself."

Danny turned to Chloe.

"Hey Chloe, did you know that you are his **sixth **girlfriend and he still call you his number one?"

"Martin is that true?" Chloe asked Martin.

"Of course not, I already broke up with my girlfriend before I met you." Martin lied. _"Actually, going__** to**__ broke up with them" he added in his mind._

"Would you 2 stop that!" Sam Yelled at Danny and Martin.

They all looked to her, surprised with her sudden outburst.

"Uh Sam, Martin and Chloe were the ones talking right now." Danny said carefully.

"I don't care. You can debate that after we finished those insane people!" she said a little lower now.

"Yes, ma'am" Danny said.

Sam smiled. "I hate you." She said playfully.

"Why?" Danny replied smiling.

"Cause you know how to make me smile even if I don't want to"

"I'm finished, I mean we" Martin interrupted.

Danny glared at him; Sam saw it and warned him silently.

"Us too" He just said.

"Chloe's coming?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Martin glared.

"Nothing, just asking, Sam's also with us." He replied.

"okayyy" Martin replied.

"Let's go!" Sam said.

All four of them gathered their things and walked outside. They're ready to face the villains. Wish them good luck.

2121212121221212121212121

_**Review Please**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Reader: yup, he's a ghost, but help me where to insert that, because I don't know where to…**_

_**To the rest: Thanks for reading! Hope you review again**_

'_**phantom-angel21'**_


	7. The trip and Truth or Dare

_Disclaimer: (sighs) here we go again. I don't own Danny phantom._

_A/N: I'm sooo sorry, I got busy 'cause I just finished 8-subject tests, and I still have one last subject on Tuesday .ughh…when I review about my lessons I always got into sleep. (Why am I still saying that?) _

"Speaks"

"_Thoughts"_

_**Chapter 7 **_

_**Truth or dare **_

All of them took a plane, a private plane to Wisconsin. Tucker had informed the director about the good and bad news.

Danny and Martin were sitting on the couch inside the plane. While Sam and Chloe were both lying on the opposite couch, sleeping peacefully.

"So what's going on with you two?" Martin started a conversation.

"Who?" Danny asked still as clueless as he can be.

Martin looked at him, annoyed. "Of course you TWO! Sam and you!"

At last Danny got what he's talking about. "I told you, Sam saved me."

Martin smirked." Is that all? Come on man, you know, we _sometimes _hate each other but you can also consider me as a friend."

Danny laughed out loud but he quickly covered his mouth shut when he saw Sam stirred in her sleep.

"Mind telling me what's funny" Martin asked impatiently

"**Sometimes**? Are you serious? We couldn't even go on with an hour without having an argument."

"You're just changing the topic, why can't you answer me?" Martin answered.

"What's the question anyway?" Danny asked knowing where this was going to.

"You and Sam, together?" Marti smiled to himself; he has something to blackmail Danny.

Danny kept silent, actually he's still confused what he feels about Sam and he saw Martin smirked, he got it! Martin's enjoying how he reacts.

"I told you, nothing's going on between me and Sam, and she's my friend" he answered plainly.

"So you don't mind if I asked her out?" Martin asked hoping.

"WHAT?!" Danny had burst.

Unfortunately, that one had completely wakened up Sam.

"What's with the screaming?! Don't you know that I'm er..we were taking some rest?!" Sam asked Danny angrily.

"Sorry, didn't mean to" He replied.

Martin just laughed at how Danny became suddenly feel awkward when Sam woke up. Danny just glared at him.

"Since you already disturbed my sleep, I think I wouldn't be able to get back and I regained back my strength. So… what were you two talking that_ (turns to Danny) _you just burst a what?" she asked.

Danny was run out of words, Martin to the rescue!! I mean to lie.

"We were just talking about (paused) how I broke up with my girlfriend in 59 seconds." Martin rep**lied**. Note the root word **LIED.**

Sam knew he was lying but let is slipped._ "Maybe they're talking about guy things, which I would never like to, know_" she thought.

"Ok…I'll just be in the little kitchen." She said getting up and walking away.

When Sam was out of earshot…

"Why would you ask her when you already have her friend?" Danny said in a low stern voice.

"Hehehe… she's so beautiful, and if you don't ask her, I'll do." Martin said.

"I'm already aware of her beauty. Don't you dare to put her in your stupid girlfriend collection." Danny warned.

"Okay…okay but remember if you don't ask her many guys would take on the advantage" Martin chuckled.

"Why are you telling this to me?" Danny asked, surprised at what Martin had just said.

"Maybe because I feel sympathy for you, 'cause you don't have any girl."

"I told you for a hundredth time, I'm looking for a good girl."

Martin sighed. "Do you think a girl will come to you and say. Hey Danny! I'm the girl you're looking for; I had the requirements of being a good girl."

"Of course not!"

"Well, that's the way it looked you know."

"You're still looking, while the one you're looking for was already there in front of you." Martin said low almost a whisper.

"What did you say?" Danny asked.

"Nothing."

---- ----DP

"Are we there yet?" Danny asked out of nowhere even though he knew it was a long, not to mention a really long trip.

"We still have to suffer 1 hour and 30 minutes of boredom." Sam said while taking a look on her black wrist watch.

"So any suggestions on how to overcome this joyride? She asked sarcastically.

"How about a little game?" Chloe suggested.

"We're all above 20and were still going to play?" Danny asked.

"You know just for fun…"Martin said.

"Ok…what's the game anyway?" Sam asked.

"How about truth or dare?" Martin said smirking.

"Fine" Danny said.

"Ok, since I'm the one who say it, I'll start. Danny truth or dare?" Martin asked.

"Dare of course," Danny noticed Martin's hidden **evil **smile.

Martin smiled to himself, "I dare you to kiss Sam."

Danny panicked and his face went pale, Sam also got a look of what_ to do? _While, Martin and Chloe were enjoying the situation.

Danny kept silent. Should he do it? Or pretend that he didn't want to?

----DP

_**Review Replies: **_

_**Shadow Moss: Thanks for your corrections and ideas. They really mean a lot to me.**_

_**Devilchild93: Thanks for reading and reviewing.**_

_**----**_

_**Hahaha a cliffie! **_

_**Don't forget to review… (Pleading eyes) please …. Review**_

'_**phantom-angel21'**_


	8. LOng awaited kiss

_I own the computer I use, but I don't own Danny phantom._

**Finally! I updated! Happy dance you guys think I forgot this story? Stops happy dance of course not! I always woke up in 2:00 AM and this story is in my mind. But I don't know how I can make it better. I'm so stupid! I forgot to say thank you to those who put my story in their 'favorites' or in their 'story alert' so thank you to all of you.**

**Also, thank you to these people who gave me ideas and inspiration to go on with this.**

_**Miss Mudblood:**__ Thanks for your nice comment. You made me laugh._

_**Reader**__: Do you know me? Because the idea you gave is exactly what's on my mind, anyway thanks for sharing it._

_**I'm really talkative aren't I? This chapter doesn't look good to me, but that's only my opinion. **_

_**Chapter 8 **_

_**The kiss **_

Danny doesn't know what to do, Martin got him. He knew he had feelings for Sam_. "What am I going to do? I hate you Mart, I hate you!!! _He screamed inside.

"Hey man, you just proved to us that you're really a coward." Martin mocked.

Danny glared at him. Then he looked at Sam. "Are you going to do it or we're just gonna stare at each other?" Martin snapped.

Danny slowly moved closer to Sam, while Chloe and Martin were staring at them. Their faces were few inches apart. They could feel each others' warm breath.

Danny finally closed the gap between them. He held his right hand to raise her face. Sam slowly closed her eyes as well as Danny, his mind was in a middle of a battle whether to continue it or stop.

After a few moments, realization both hit them and Sam's the first to pull back, and averted her gaze into something, just to avoid their eyes. Danny was too shocked to be back in his mind. He's busy daydreaming in 'paradise'.

The other couple; Martin and Chloe were hanging their mouths in agape.

Martin was about to say something when a disturbing and loud explosion was heard. All of them gasped. "What's that?" He asked. "Looks like there's a problem with the plane." Danny replied. Surprisingly, he's back into reality. "Let's check it out," Danny told Martin. "You two, stay here, there are parachutes in the top panel. Get it and wear it." He ordered to the two girls.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked him. "To the aviator, we'll check the problem." Danny replied and turned his back on Sam, as if ending the conversation.

**--- (A few moments later…)—**

Martin came back holding his gun and by the look on his face, you know that something had happened. "What happened?" Chloe asked. "The 2 aviators were dead when Danny and I found them." He replied. "But where's Danny?" Sam asked, concern filing her voice. "Your boyfriend's safe and flying the plane." Martin replied with a smirk.

"He's not my boyfriend." She retorted while crossing her arms over her chest and glaring daggers at him.

"Fine" He replied with that annoying evil smirk.

Another explosion was heard, this time, it came from the aviator's place. "Why is that every time you talk, there's something will happen?" Sam asked him. "Don't know, maybe because of my angelic voice" He mocked. "Yeah, so angelic," She replied sarcastically.

Just then, the plane's moving downwards? Not to mention fast. The intercom was turned on and Danny talks. "Uh…guys, the plane's going to crash, so get your parachutes and jump into the air in the count of 5." He ordered.

"But what about you?" Sam asked.

"No buts miss Manson, I'll be alright." He paused. "There's no time for argument, we already entered the territory of Wisconsin so meet me down at the 7-11 convenient store, beside the gas station. I'm gonna start counting…"

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"NOW!!!"

The three of them jumped out of the plane and they waited or a few seconds before opening their parachutes. Sam, on the other hand, is busy watching the plane crashing down to the sea. To her surprise, she doesn't see any sign of someone escaping the plane. She began to panic.

"Where is he?" She asked frantically

"He said he'll meet us at the convenient store." Martin replied in a bored tone.

"But I didn't see anything or someone escape from the plane."

"He'll be okay, that man is mysterious, he'll put his life at stake then suddenly comes out of nowhere." He reassured Sam.

"I hope he's okay…"

They landed on the nearby forest-like place and arranged their parachutes. In only a matter of time, the three were outside of the convenient store waiting for Danny. A few moments passed, and finally someone came running.

"Danny? Danny! Thank god you're safe." Sam said while coming to him.

"Hey" He greeted. "You guys alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't know your girlfriend, she's so worried." Martin replied again with that annoying evil smirk.

Surprisingly, Danny didn't protest and Sam keeps silent. "So…How did you got out of the…" She started asking Danny.

"The parachute" He replied in a matter of fact-ly tone.

"But I never saw anyone got out of the plane and I saw 3 parachutes only…" She said unsure.

"Really? I-uh found one on the aviator's" He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh" She replied,_ why do I have a feeling that he's hiding something? And that's what I needed to find out._

……

**You know the drill, read, understand, point-out then click the 'review' button below and type every thing you want to say. Ready? GO!**


	9. Rules were meant to be broken

**Here's chapter 9 I'm warning you it's a short one. Anyone got ideas for the battle that..um (oopss!) hint hint. Okay if you have ideas, PM me or include it in your review.**

"Sir? Sir!" Tucker's voice is full of eagerness and excitement?

Their director; Ethan walked up to him casually. "What is it Mr. Foley? I'm hoping for good news."

Tucker smiled. "Yes sir, we do. Danny found agent Hawks. They were both fine and on their way to Wisconsin.

The director displayed a content smile. "I assume that we're all doing fine in this mission?"

"Affirmative sir." He replied. Just then, a loud beep was heard. "A2117 stealth jet exploded, cause: unknown." A computerized voice said.

Tucker's eyes widened in shocked. "Oh no, it can't be..." He said to himself worriedly.

"A2117? It's one of ATU's stealth jets aren't it Mr. Foley?" The director asked him.

Tucker's voice cracked while he's typing something to his laptop." Y-yes sir, it's the one Agent Fenton and Hawks were supposed to be riding on."

Their director's eyes widened. "What the hell happened?"

"I'm trying to reach them sir, but it seems that their out of coverage area." He shifted to another computer. "Val can you put the satellite to the west side."

Val obeyed Tucker. She typed the passwords on how to unlock their satellite. "Think you can contact them now?" She asked.

Tucker grabbed his phone and flipped it open. He speed dialed Danny's number. It took two rings before he picked up. "Hello? Danny?"

"Hello, Tucker?" The voice on the other line answered.

"Man what happened in the plane, wait I'll put you in speaker phone. Mr. Milles together with Val and Sheila were listening."

"When we entered Wisconsin's territory, something exploded from the plane. Mart and I went to checked it out. When we got to the aviator's place, the 2 pilots were dead."

All of them gasped. "Where are their bodies?" Their director asked. "Uh- they're still in the plane when I left them. Sir" Danny replied.

"When you left them? Mr. Fenton, they're agents. All agents deserved rightful funeral."

"I'm sorry Sir, but I'm not finished. We placed their bodies on the floor and I droved the plane. Unfortunately, another explosion occurred and we needed to get out before it crashed. I left the bodies in the plane Sir, it crashed on some coast." Danny reported truthfully.

"You didn't report that 2 of our agents were dead. You didn't report after the accident. You left their bodies in the plane and it crashed. For goodness sake! Mr. Fenton they have families who worries about them and you leave their bodies in who knows some-COAST! " Their director scolded him.

"I'm really sorry sir but we were in an important situation those terrorist won't stop releasing the virus if we wouldn't hurry." He replied.

"There's nothing I can do and you know it, I'll send our rescue teams for hopes in retrieving the remains of their bodies." He sighed. "Foley will give you the schematics of the Master's mansion, and the warrant of arrest, it will arrived shortly in- 5 minutes."

Tucker typed something to his computer. "Schematics sent."

"Received it, but sir we don't need any of warrant of arrest, we're in a hurry and five minutes is too long."

"Agent Fenton you already broke 5 rules! Now you're going to break another one."

"Sir, you can punish me after this, you can even fire me, but please sir, people needs our help and I'm not gonna sit here and wait for five minutes for a damn paper." He replied sternly.

The director together with Sheila, Val and tucker were silent. No one can't change the decision of a stubborn Danny Fenton. When none of them speak, he hung up.

"What are you all waiting for? Move! Rogers, send our special teams to Wisconsin for back-up, Gray, research all the important information you can get from the virus. Alert the people evacuate them but don't tell what exactly happening." He ordered.

"Foley, locate Fenton and Hawks. Send them more gadgets and weapons."

"Yes Sir!" They all said and move their ways to what they were ordered to do.

**Told ya, it was short, review pls**


End file.
